thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacqueline Houston
“Some old wounds never truly heal, and bleed again at the slightest word.” ― George R.R. Martin'' '''Jacqueline Houston' is a district 2 female tribute who belongs to LittleEclairLover. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, you can leave a message asking. Basic Information Name: '''Jacqueline "Jacqui" Houston '''Age: '''17 '''District: '''Two (Four, Fourteen) '''Gender: '''Female '''Personality: '''Jacqui, like everyone calls her, is considered as a classical brute in the Hunger Games. She is ambitious and ruthless, but still liked by few, and envied by the most. Jacqui is resourceful, determined, intelligent and persuasive. She is also stubborn, short-tempered and very disagreeable when another’s line of thinking is not her own. Jacqui has Narcissistic Personality Disorder, which causes her to be selfish and arrogant. She also has no empathy or remorse, and she won’t feel sorry for her victims. Despite her adamant personality, she shows a weaker side, while in danger, feeling the need to be protected and will only protect herself if needed. However, when she is alone, she shows courage and independence. '''Appearance: '''Jacqui have chocolate brown hair, that flows straightly down her back and goes all the way down her waistline. She has a pair of dark brown eyes, so dark, it sometimes looks, like she has black eyes. Jacqui has freckles, that covers all her face. She is tall and muscular and have light olive skin. '''Reasons for winning: '''Jacqui volunteered, so she could prove to her stepmother, and to herself that she could win. She also volunteered, so she could get herself a house, where to live, after she’ll get 18. '''Strengths/Skills: * Hand to hand combat * Manipulative * Knife throwing expert Weaknesses * Haven’t felt true hunger and don’t know, how to deal with it * Short-tempered * Arrogant Weapons * Throwing knives/Kunai * Daggers * Blowgun Fears * Claustrophobia. Her stepmother used to lock her into small and dark room as punishment. * Failure. Every time, she got bad grade, she got punished, which caused Jacqui to try harder and be afraid of failure. * Fire. After her family home got burned down, she’s afraid of fire. Reaction to fears * When Jacqui is enclosed in small room, she’ll began sweating, shaking and sometimes, she might have panic attack. * When Jacqui fails to do something, she’ll be worried and scared, how she’ll get punished and what others think about her now. * Jacqui keeps as far as possible from fire. '''Interview Angle: '''Jacqui would be sweet, but sadistic, and she’ll try to convince sponsors, that she’ll be ready to kill and ready to win '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Jacqui will run as fast as she can and grab throwing knives. Then, she’ll attack any weak or lone tribute, that comes close to her and cornucopia. '''Games Strategy: '''Jacqui will be loyal and trustworthy follower, until there is 5-6 tributes left, then she’ll offers to be on watch one night. Then, when they are all asleep, she would kill the careers, take supplies, and escape, trying to hunt down the remaining tributes '''Token: '''Silver ring, what belonged to her mother '''Height: '''5'9 '''Alliance: '''Careers Backstory/History When Valere Houston became pregnant, she and her husband Remus were over the moon. And when they finally, after years of trying, got a child, they decided, that this child, Jacqui, deserved the best she could get. They protected her whenever she needed, and unknowingly to them, they had raised one spoiled child. When Jacqui was seven, at one night, fire had started at their home. Jacqui and her father managed to get out with few burns and bruises, but her mother wasn’t so lucky. When District 2 people managed to extinguish fire, they found Valere’s corpse from house. When Remus searched new house for him and Jacqui, one rich woman, Leena Sinistra, who lived alone in one mansion-like house offered help. Remus and Jacqui could move in her house, when Remus marries with her. Remus, who thought, that Jacqui should have a motherly figure and that she’ll be happy in big and nice house, agreed. And so only a month after fire, Leena became new Mrs. Houston. Leena tried to make Remus as happy with his new life as possible, as in fact, she had been deeply in love with him since they were at school together. So now, Leena tried her best and hoped, that he’ll answer her feelings. But with Jacqui, Leena had a whole different story. She hated Jacqui, because she reminded her every day, how Remus once had a happy marriage with another woman. Leena only paid negative attention to Jacqui. She also abused Jacqui. Both physically and emotionally. Jacqui had to do laundry, clean the dishes and prepare food. Leena often also beat her up to the point of unconsciousness. And at the same time, Jacqui needed to be the best student. One time, when she got B-, Leena locked Jacqui into the small and dark room. Jacqui was there over a day, until Leena released her, promising, that if she should get bad grade again, she’ll kill her. And every time, when Remus asked Leena to be kinder against Jacqui, she only said, that Jacqui is spoiled brat, and one day, he is going to thanks her for "teaching her daughter, how to be sweet, kind and selfless". Because of her abusive stepmother, Jacqui was at home as rarely as she could. She took extra classes in Career Academy, which caused her to become one of the strongest tribute. When Jacqui was 16, her father was diagnosed with cancer and before month was passed, he died. Much for Jacqui’s displeasure, it was decided, that Leena, who had basically raised her, is going to be her guardian until she’ll get 18. Leena said to Jacqui, that at her 18th birthday, she’ll kick her out, and because she is useless and lazy human being, she isn’t going to survive at streets. But Jacqui disagreed. She knew, that she, Jacqueline Houston can survive. And to prove that, she volunteered to the Hunger Games four months later. Jacqui didn’t knew, that few days after she had volunteered, Leena was arrested. After almost ten years of investigating, Peacekeepers had found out, that Leena had lit Houston’s house on fire that night. And she was hanged at the same day, when Jacqui’s Hunger Games began. Quotes "Well at least I have one thing you don't. Loyalty!" - The 704th Hunger Games "That bitch will not defeat me again" - The 146th Hunger Games Trivia * She was named after Jacqui Briggs, a character from Mortal Kombat universe * Her stepmothers personality was inspired from Jeanine Matthews, a character from Divergent * Although the games were cancelled, she was revealed to be the winner of The Survivor Games: Tiga Island Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:District 2 Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Volunteer Category:LittleEclairLover Tributes